life hack
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Emma cuma mau membuktikan bahwa Antonio memang rela bekerja keras. Anak konglomerat itu sekarang berpakaian pelayan. {AU}


**life hack**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : Spain/Belgium. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : K+. **Other notes** : AU.

 _(Emma cuma mau membuktikan bahwa Antonio memang rela bekerja keras. Anak konglomerat itu sekarang berpakaian pelayan.)_

* * *

"Meja lima! Siapkan sekarang! Emma!"

"Siap!" Emma memasukkan beberapa hidangan dan dengan cekatan membawa bakinya untuk menuju meja yang merapat ke dinding dekat jendela kedua di sayap utara ruangan. Dia meliuk cepat melewati orang-orang yang juga sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri.

Antonio hanya bisa melihat Emma sekilas, dan rambutnya yang bergoyang tak sabar seperti langkahnya, sebelum akhirnya dia juga dipanggil dengan isyarat oleh temannya yang ada di konter utama, mengisyaratkan bahwa kafe yang sedang benar-benar ramai tidak menyediakan waktu untuknya bermain pandang ria.

Ini meja kesebelas yang dia layani dalam satu jam pertama hari ketiganya bekerja, dan Antonio tak punya waktu bahkan untuk mengelap keringatnya sendiri.

 _Begini susahnya cari uang, ya?_

* * *

Waktu istirahat baru mereka dapatkan dua jam setelah mulai bekerja, ketika kafe memiliki jeda sunyi sebentar. Emma pergi ke belakang, menuju tangga dan duduk bersandar sambil mengembuskan napas panjang. Dia memeluk baki bermotif kayunya, namun dia tersenyum saat ada derap kaki menyusulnya. Ia terkekeh saat pemilik langkah itu mendekat.

"Hei," sapanya ringan, tidak seperti orang yang lelah, "bagaimana hari ketigamu?"

Antonio duduk di bagian yang lebih rendah. Dia mengacak rambutnya dan bersandar pada birai tangga. Terkekeh, dia membiarkan suaranya parau, "Cukup berat juga."

Emma bertopang dagu, memiringkan kepala sedikit saat beradu pandang. "Apa kau mulai berpikir untuk menarik kata-katamu?"

"Kata-kata apa?" Antonio mengerjap cepat.

"Lupa?" kikikan jenaka yang pelan, "Benar-benar lupa, Sayang?"

"Yang mana?" Antonio benar-benar bingung, matanya seperti anak kecil yang tersesat dan membuat Emma benar-benar bersimpati.

"' _Aku rela tinggal jauh dari keluargaku, melupakan hidupku dan hidup sederhana dan bekerja, tinggal di tepi kota denganmu, Em. Ayo segera menikah, sebelum kita lulus juga tidak apa-apa!'_ ... mm, sudah ingat?"

Mata Antonio mengerjap cepat lagi dan akhirnya dia tertawa. Menunduk dan mengacak rambutnya perlahan. Emma memandangnya terus, mencari waktu untuk bertatapan namun sepertinya pemuda itu lebih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Antonio, sudah terbiasa hidup di istana besar keluarganya, bersama saudara bahkan sepupu jauhnya dengan pelayan yang selalu ada untuk berbagai kebutuhan hidup. Dan dia bahkan tak perlu berteriak untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Emma sempat percaya bahwa Antonio bisa melakukan segalanya dengan uangnya, namun dia menggunakan lebih banyak akal sehat untuk mencari tahu bagaimana pemuda itu akan bersikap terhadap kehidupan 'yang sebenarnya'.

Mengajaknya bekerja di kafe tempat Emma menghabiskan waktu luang—selain belajar, itu pasti—adalah solusi yang Emma tawarkan minggu lalu, sebagai jawaban atas keinginan Antonio yang mendadak. Antonio, sekitar belasan hari yang lalu, berkata siap menikahinya meski keluarganya, _seluruhnya_ , menyuruhnya untuk membereskan studi lebih dulu. _Akan kubuktikan aku bisa_ , kata Antonio tempo hari, merujuk pada keluarganya yang meragukan keputusannya untuk menikah cepat.

Tetapi Emma lebih suka mengamati tindakan daripada memakan perkataan.

Dan Antonio berakhir di sini. Di sudut kafe. Baru mendapat kesempatan mengelap keringatnya. Masih dalam proses pembuktian diri.

"Mencari uang itu susah," Antonio buka suara, "aku sudah mendengar itu sejak aku kecil. Tapi aku mengabaikannya dan tidak mengira bahwa ... kerja keras itu bukan sekadar omong kosong."

Emma mendengar keramaian dan mulai berdiri. Ditepuknya pundak Antonio, "Aku sangat menghargai kata-katamu. Apa kaubisa lanjut bekerja lagi? Sepertinya ada lebih banyak pelanggan yang datang."

Antonio meletakkan tangannya di lutut saat berdiri. Sedikit mengejutkan bagi Emma, lelaki itu memberikan salutnya padanya. "Siap!"

Mereka bersama-sama menuju konter, lalu berpencar setelah mendapat tugas masing-masing. Antonio menyanggupi sebuah baki besar dengan isi yang penuh dengan kue-kue—lalu Emma kebagian mengantarkan satu cangkir kopi ke meja yang paling ujung.

Antonio memerhatikan Emma agak lama di meja tersebut. Entah membahas apa dengan si pelanggan asing berambut pirang dan berkacamata. Sempat Antonio mengerutkan kening, tetapi bagian dalam dirinya mengetuk kepalanya, _cepat, mana kerja kerasmu?!_

Sesaat setelah mengantarkan pesanan lain, Antonio mendapati Emma membelah sebuah jeruk menjadi dua pada garis tengahnya. Lalu mengeluarkan isinya dengan hati-hati tanpa menghancurkan susunan jeruknya. Dan jeruk pun melompong, dengan menyisakan serat-serat pada dasarnya yang mencuat seperti ... _Antonio mengerutkan kening_ ...

... sumbu?

Dan Emma pun menuangkan minyak ke dalam sana. Kemudian dia beralih pada potongan lain jeruk tadi, yang dengan tangkas juga segera dikosongkannya dan dibuatnya lubang berbentuk hati pada bagian atasnya.

Emma mengulangi langkah yang sama untuk jeruk kedua.

"Untuk apa?" dia baru buka suara setelah tangan cekatan Emma membereskan semuanya, dan sedang menyulut api di 'sumbu' dari jeruk yang diminyaki.

"Pelanggan itu," Emma mengendikkan dagu ke arah sudut kafe, "ingin melamar pacarnya. Dia butuh sedikit dekorasi untuk mejanya, supaya romantis. Dan, kuputuskan untuk membuat ini saja. Lilin dari jeruk yang cantik!"

"Pesanan meja sepuluh," Antonio sempat tersentak.

Emma mengambil dua piring kecil berisi kue merah beludru dan satu kopi krim, lalu menaruh dengan hati-hati pula dua jeruk yang telah menyala barusan. Dengan senyuman dan sedikit perkataan dia pamitan pada Antonio, "Dalam mengakali hidup, kau hanya butuh sedikit trik untuk hal-hal yang kauanggap biasa. Maka hidup akan terlihat menarik." Lalu gadis itu mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

Antonio termenung.

Apa dia terlalu banyak menghabiskan hidupnya di bawah kandelir emas dan di antara pelayan-pelayan setia? Dengan sesuatu yang telah tersedia dan menghambat ide-ide untuk muncul di kepalanya?

Sepertinya. Dan Antonio tertawa. Dunia luar punya banyak kejutan—dan secara tiba-tiba dia sama sekali tak ingin menyesali keputusannya mengikuti tawaran Emma untuk menjadi pelayan, tak peduli pada statusnya sebelumnya.

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: **orange candle** is real! i mean ... silakan googling 'make an orange candle' dan kalau beruntung, laman teratas adalah wikihow tentang langkah demi langkahnya kalo step by step yang kujelasin di fic ini kurang jelas (aku emang rada2 kalo ngejelasin yah haha ;_;)

lalu prompt dasar fic ini... cuma pembicaraan pas di meja makan, sih, tentang sebuah drama lol. si cowok yang kaya bilang dia rela hidup sederhana sama ceweknya despite the family's refusal for him to marry soon. aku ga berkomentar lebih banyak, ya, sila artikan dari isi ficnya sendiri

dan ssshhhh waiter!antonio itu terlalu hhhhhhhhh gitu /apa

prompt lain: jeruk. kebetulan sekali, ini kapal orange waffle, shishishishishi *emot love*


End file.
